Sing For Me
by Symphonic Aria
Summary: Ever since the Volturi left Forks and the Cullens in peace, more and more half-blooded vampires have come out of hiding. So what happens when they invite a quarter-blooded girl to be in the guard? AlecxOC. Rating may change in the future.
1. Prologue

I don't claim any rights to the characters, plot, etc. that you recognize. I own anything that you don't, such as Aria, her storyline, and blah, blah, blah...

I thank anyone that takes the time to read this. I'll try to get my life in balance so I am actually able to finish.

* * *

Seventeen years have passed since Renesmee Cullen was born. To an immortal such as herself, her parents, and the rest of the Cullens, that's nothing. She's so young.

No, you know what's young? _Ten years._

Yup. That's how old I am, though I look eight years older. I aged as Renesmee Cullen did, though in ten years, along with another difference.

I am merely one-quarter vampire. It is for this reason that I am seen as another special case, though to a lesser extent. That is why my story starts at my meeting with the Volturi.

* * *

Personally, if there were an "official" Team Volturi, I'd choose them. I've been in love with them ever since I read New Moon, and as such, mysterious characters are a neat little love of mine. Naturally, I love Alec even more as he is never really brought into depth until Breaking Dawn and even then he's not in the novel until the end. And now that the New Moon film has been released...I HAVE A FACE TO WORK WITH (I'm a visual kind of person.)

Thank you again for reading!

- Symphonic Aria


	2. Chapter One

Official Chapter One of "Sing For Me."

I own nothing you recognize, only the things that make you go "Whaaa?"

* * *

I found myself in the center of Volterra. The city was as beautiful as they said. The sun shined brightly, people bustled around the street vendor stands, the young children running and playing. I looked at my hand. There was a faint glow emitting from it, as would the rest of my skin. It might have just looked like a "sun-kissed glow" as people would put it but if the citizens started to notice, it would reach the Volturi with their constant (and creepy) surveillance of Volterra and I could be in trouble.

Of course, their invitation was why I was here in the first place; they would have wasted a bit of their immeasurable energy on nothing.

I briskly made my way to the castle to avoid any whispers, murmurs of points. When I reached a set of doors, I pushed my way inside where there were two formally dressed members of the Guard already waiting.

"And you dear must be Miss Aria." The slender one greeted me.

I nodded. "And you are…?"

"My name is Demetri." He gestured to the more muscular man standing behind him. "This is Felix."

"Hello."

"Well then, I suppose now we take you to our gracious leaders."

Demetri led me to an elevator and we all stepped in. On the ride up he asked, "Do you not remember me dear?" He was amused.

I thought, then I remembered. That's why he looked so familiar.

"Of course. My apologies. You are their talented tracker, yes? The best in the world. Yes, you were the one to personally drop Aro's invitation to me."

He smiled politely. "Thank you for your kind words my lady."

"And my apologies again sir. That was over…well, almost three years ago actually. As I understand, that can be quite a bit of time for those of us who have all the time in the world." I offered back with a smile.

Just then, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "After you miss." Felix said this time. I stepped out and they led me down a long, curving hallway and opened the grand doors at the end with a large, echoing creak. We walked in and I continued to the center of the hall, bowing to Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"You are sweet Aria, aren't you!" Aro said. He came down from his throne and held out his hands. "We have only been graced for just a few seconds, but may I?"

I offered my own hand. I knew his power and he knew somewhat of mine. I was just going to assume that he would trust me not to probe through his mind as he was doing to me right now. I was raised to be courteous and that would be how it would stay however long I would be a guest in the Volturi castle, _if_ I was to be a guest.

"Fascinating." Aro whispered when he was finished. "But so tragic. It wasn't so long ago that your father passed?"

"Four months my lord." I replied.

"I'm so sorry. Is that what finally led you to accept my invitation?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, any time is welcome. Now, would you like to tell us about your abilities more in depth?"

I nodded in compliance. "My mother named me. She was studying opera while she was still alive. My father told me that I inherited her aptitude for music, that she had a voice that could silence a full concert hall. My voice can enchant others and attract them to me."

"Wonderful. And from your father?" Aro mused.

"My father had the ability to copy another immortal's ability just by knowing it. However, I have been able to trace his gift back any further. I am able to copy another's ability as well, but it must have been performed on me first. If I am away from the original user then I cannot use their ability but if I am back in close proximity, then it will be as if the forgetting had never happened." I continued.

"Are there any other restrictions to your power or abilities?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. Being more human than not, I need sleep, but four or five hours will do. My skin is not as hard as a regular immortal's, but it is hard enough and injuries can heal quickly. My eyes only have flecks of color after I feed. I normally stay at a body temperature of ninety-nine-point-two degrees Fahrenheit, similar to Renesmee Cullen. I need human food more than blood but I still feed at least once a week." I thought for a bit. "Other than that, the rest of my capabilities can be easily matched to a regular immortal's."

"Is that so Aria?" Aro said mischievously. "I suppose we'll have to see. Alec?"

A young man stepped out from the corner. The male half of the Volturi Guard twins. He had a mostly expressionless look on his face except for the corners of his lips turned up very slightly in a smirk. He met me on the main floor of the great marble hall.

"Don't go easy on me. I'm sure you've heard about my blood status." I murmured with a smile.

"I wasn't going to Aria." He replied, his smirk growing a little wider.

"Good." With that, I ran to the opposite side of the hall (using my vampire speed.) We darted together around the room until my vision blacked out. Sense paralysis. I was kept in the mind bending nothingness for God only knows how long until I could feel myself being lifted up and thrown against a wall. I heard the marble crack and break into rubble landing on the floor with one.

I stood up as Alec ran to me again. I got away before he could paralyze me a second time, but not before leaving him with a small dose of his own medicine. I figured his power took time to take effect which was why he ran with me the first time. This time though, I went to a point farthest away from him and began singing to see if I could still work my magic and to test a theory I had developed.

I looked right at Alec and began to sing a sweet song, a lover's lament if you will. My theory was that singing directly to someone as if they were your lover would result in a much stronger pull then just belting out a random song and hoping they would come to you. Indeed, Alec started moving slowly towards me, in a trancelike sort of state. At the same time I started using his ability on him and I sort of saw the mist like substance it took shape in.

When Alec stood right in front of me, he seemed to go completely blank. I took this time to grab him by the throat and slam him into the wall behind me.

"Bravo, bravo Miss Aria!" Aro chuckled, clapping his hands slowly for a dramatic effect. I gave Alec his senses back and gently let go of his neck. He stood straight and merely narrowed his eyes at me before going back to his original place. I shrugged and turned to Aro, who had a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Volturi Aria."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

- Symphonic Aria


	3. Chapter Two

I own nothing you recognize, only the things that make you second guess what you remember about the Twilight series (a.k.a things that weren't originally there.)

* * *

So let's fast forward – just a few days. I officially settled into the castle to begin my new life as one of the Volturi.

First off, it's terribly different to what I'm used to. My life used to be made up of wandering the globe; my father and I lived as nomads pretty much. We tended to stay in one place for a while at a time, considering my human necessities, such as sleeping and regular food. Of course, with the speed of my development, "a while" meant maybe one-and-a-half to two weeks in a hotel. Only when I stopped growing did we make a permanent sort of stay anywhere and even then we had to hide ourselves carefully. Before I had come to the Volturi I was in France.

But enough about that.

I was wandering the castle. There was almost never a real reason for me to be in the great hall which was where everything happened, so there was nothing for me to do. Yesterday I was in the sparring room watching Demetri and Felix practicing but other than that? Nada.

Needless to say the Volturi castle is huge. Why people who have no need to sleep have so many rooms is beyond me.

I stopped walking when I saw a set of large double doors on my left. I looked around; no one was here. So I pushed them open and the sight overwhelmed me.

Tall, ornate bookshelves filled with books. Books upon books upon books. I stepped in. The room was decorated in characteristic Volturi colors of scarlet, black, and gold. I wondered how the texts where organized. How would one keep track of literature through the centuries? Each structure had to be about twenty plus shelves high and maybe the first on the left all the way at the top held the most ancient, dating back to Marcus, Aro, and Caius' original time.

I climbed onto one of the ladders to check out the literature. A few titles I recognized off the bat: Erasmus' _In Praise of Folly_, Machiavelli's _The Prince_, and Newton's _Principia_. All from their original time periods, all beautifully preserved. I'm big on books and have never seen a collection more extraordinary.

I continued sliding along the shelves on the ladders, finding things all the way up to today's modern works. While amusing myself with some random novel that attempted to illustrate the life of a vampire, someone asked, "Are you having fun?"

I looked up and then down to the ground. Alec.

"Oh. Hello there." I said. I slipped the book back into its space and jumped down from the ladder. He raised an eyebrow but kept a distance.

"So…" I trailed off. Awkward moments are no good for awkward people like me.

"Why are you here?" Alec asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I was confused. "Well, I got bored and I stumbled across this room so-"

He rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I meant here. With us."

Oh dear. I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "Listen. I know you must think lowly of me. But Aro sent Demetri with an invitation to come visit and I finally took him up on that offer."

Alec just shook his head and sighed heavily. "You still don't get it."

I was starting to get frustrated. "What? What am I not getting?"

"When we confronted the Cullens seventeen years ago," I saw a hint of a sneer on his face, "it was to investigate a claim that they had illegally created an immortal child. Instead it was a half-breed; created when Isabella Cullen was still a human. Aro experienced her power firsthand – the child's – and still he did not ask for her to join us. So my question is…why _you_?"

I glared slightly at him. He was indifferent. I huffed, trying to find the words to say.

"Listen. Who knows? Maybe we will never know the solution to his madness. I'm here, it's whatever." I said to Alec.

In a split second he was standing in front of me. He put a hand up to my face and made me look up at him. Damn he's tall. And beautiful. When was he turned…? His eyes were red, though dull. There were light shadows forming under his eyes too. He hadn't fed in a while.

"Why you?" Alec whispered, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at me.

Then he was gone and I was left with the echo of the heavy doors shutting in the library.

* * *

Chapter Two is here, much sooner than I thought I would have it. I was...in a writing frenzy. Well, that and since I've published this fic, I've gotten pretty much awesome feedback (at least, that's what I'm inferring.) So I'm determined to finish this one. Besides, writing is an escape, and I need an escape right now.

To most, this is a bit of a boring chapter, but there is a little bit of Alec and Aria at the end, and that set of dialogue is very important to their relationship development.

Thank you for reading!

- Symphonic Aria


	4. Chapter Three

I only own Aria and this fanfiction's plot. Everything that you recognize is Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

After that whole scene, I decided to leave the library. Maybe I'd come back later to finish the book or something. As I was closing the doors, Demetri came up. "There you are."

"Oh, hey. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Aro just figured that since it was nearing dinnertime that you might need something to eat. You know, that human food thing and all." He replied.

I smiled a little. "That's kind of him. But, err, where do I go?"

"Oh, our secretary brought dinner in for you. You haven't eaten all day you know." Demetri started walking back in the direction he came and I followed.

"True. I mean, I'm capable of going without food longer than a normal human, but that means I grow thirstier quicker." I explained.

"Does drinking blood bother you?" Demetri asked, confused.

I shook my head. "No. After all, I still have to feed, just not as often as you. But being more human than vampire, I _must_ live on human blood. Raw animal blood has the same effect on me as it would for a human; it poisons me, makes me sick. Human blood though just kind of…mixes with mine I suppose? And so the humane instinct kicks in and…"

"Ah, I see. But – "

"But isn't drinking human blood just as bad? Yes, healthwise. But I don't know exactly how my body even works still. It's odd. I guess it's some sort of thing where I'm human, so maybe some weird thing in my body is a combination of vampiric and human genes that makes my body realize the difference between human and animal blood and decides the former is more familiar and easier to process."

"Huh. Interesting. Well, here we are." We had reached my room. "Happy dining." Demetri disappeared before I could even open the door, probably so he wouldn't have to catch the scent of my dinner.

I closed the door so no one else passing by would have to suffer either. To me though, it smelled delicious. I opened the bag on my bed and found a tray of lasagne, just some typical Italian food. However, when I took my first bite, bit was _nothing_ liked I'd ever tasted. This tasted like food that actually came from Italy, that genuine sort of thing. It was a simple sort of recipe but still had that burst of taste, a characteristic of the Tuscan region.

My only issue was how to get rid of the trash in a place where there was no need for trashcans.

* * *

_**With Demetri**_

After leaving Aria to herself I made my way back to the great hall.

"Master Aro?" I said when I entered.

"Ah, Demetri. Were you able to find young Aria?" He greeted me.

"Yes master."

He came and took my hand. He went through the conversation I'd just had with Aria. When he finished he simply said "Interesting." My reaction exactly. As he made his way back to the dais he added, "It seems she is just full of surprises."

"Brothers." Aro turned his attention back to Marcus and Caius to fill them in. "Our young guest shows an affinity for human life, even though she must take it away to thrive."

"Aro, what exactly is the point of all this observation?" Marcus asked heavily.

"Marcus, I am merely making an effort to explore the deeper corners of our world." Aro replied nonchalantly. I doubted that was the only reason, if it was even true.

"Then why did she even bother coming here?" Caius sneered. "She seems to be much better off with those Cullens."

"But don't you understand Caius? Demetri has just showed me that her body will only accept human blood. Even if she wanted to join Carlisle she couldn't because of the treaty with the were – excuse me, the shapeshifters." Aro exclaimed.

Caius just huffed and looked away.

"We could mold her into a great power as well…" Aro whispered thoughtfully. "With her abilities…" He trailed off into silence.

"There he goes again." Felix had joined me, muttering out of the corner of his mouth. Aro was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice.

"Demetri! Felix! Jane!" Aro suddenly called out.

"Yes master?" We answered in unison.

"When one of you finds out where our Alec is," I had just now noticed that Alec was not present, "tell him this: get closer to Aria. Tell him he needs to find out more. They are about the same age, yes? I would have suggested you dear Jane, but she may open up more if he turns on his young man's charms."

"Understood."

Now begins a bumpy, complicated ride I suppose.

* * *

I did a bit of research for this particular chapter. Volterra is in the Tuscany region of Italy, so expect to see more of those elements as they may (or may not) come up in later chapters. Also expect to see the start of more scenes between Aria and Alec. I'm sorry if this does seem to be going a bit fast from now (not too much though!), but I see that part as important as well. I'll drag out the buildup of their relationship as much as I can before everything starts to get a bit redundant.

On another note, the stats for this particular story show a pattern seems to go down in visitors steadily and a bit drastically. As you can imagine...it gets kinda depressing for me from there =O

I've gotten so much great feedback and reaction (so it seems) so I make every attempt to write more and more. I know this can probably be attributed to me putting up chapters very late so my story gets bumped down the list as the day goes on. In addition, there's the whole beginning-of-the-story interest then interest-dies-down as the plot starts to stretch out and get a bit boring. But that's how every story is, isn't it?

I'm not begging for more reviews or anything. I haven't done that yet and I'm not gonna start now. It's just that seeing all the readers lifts my spirits up and convinces me that I have some sort of skill that people seem to like and so I continue to add more and more. You as the readers are my motivation. Maybe I'm just being paranoid or something, but I am determined to complete this story, sooo...

Sorry about the rant. I just needed to get it out there. If you are reading this and you do plan to read anything else that comes out of this, thank you so much.

- Symphonic Aria


	5. Chapter Four

This is from Alec's point of view exclusively.

I own none of the things that you recognize from _Twilight_ that Stephenie Meyer made up.

* * *

I huffed. Why her? Why did it have to be her?

Why did it have to be _me_?

* * *

_**Late Last Night**_

"Alec?"

"What Jane?"

She was silent. "_What _Jane?" I repeated myself.

She snorted. I whipped around and narrowed my eyes at her. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly but the rest of her face was still, as if she was trying to hide…laughter.

"This isn't like you Jane." I muttered. "You act differently around me all the time but even this type of behavior is just unusual."

Jane flashed a devious, sickly sweet smile. "Master Aro has a new assignment for you."

I brightened a little. I hadn't been out of the castle in ages. "Well then what is it?" I asked.

Jane made a squeak of a laugh. It turned into another snort, then a snicker, then a full laugh. A light tinkling sound I haven't heard in a long time but still…evil.

"You get to look after the new girl!"

I gave Jane a dark look. "You think…this is _funny_?" I half-growled at her.

"The reason I'm laughing is because of the _reason_ Master Aro selected you."

"Which would be?"

"So you could work your 'young man's charms' on her!"

If it could, my face would turn red in anger.

**

* * *

**

_**The Present**_

So I suppose this is the eternal damnation God has sentenced me to. Spending forever and a day with Aria. _Babysitting_ her.

What the hell am I supposed to be doing anyway? Jane never did really finish telling me my…_assignment_. She had walked off snickering, leaving me to fume on my own. I didn't want anything to do with Aria; I didn't want anything to do with anyone right now, most of all Aro.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said.

It was Demetri. "Hi. I heard Jane delivered Aro's message to you last night."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes." I replied grudgingly. "You wouldn't happen to know any of the finer details, would you? My ass for a sister walked out on me last night without telling me anything else."

"Well…it starts out really when I spoke to Aria last night, taking her back to her room so she could eat." Demetri began. "It turns out she can only drink human blood. The normal human body can have a violent reaction to blood ingestion but her body just all out rejects animal blood. Her theory is that some bodily process in her recognizes human blood which makes it easier for her to process."

I blinked. "Okay…"

"Aro wants you to get closer to her and observe her for any other…quirks, for lack of a better word."

I rolled my eyes. "Even for his immortal traits he's going mad."

Demetri shrugged. "He just told us to tell you that. You won't be totally alone though. Felix and I will have her for combat training. Jane will be joining us for our first session today to allow Aria to copy her ability. You're welcome to join us if you like. She might need you there actually."

I snorted. "Why?"

"Her copied abilities can only be used around their original holders, remember? And you have seen Felix, right? She may be part vampire, but Felix could rip her tiny body to shreds. She needs yours to Jane's ability to get to him before he gets to her." He explained.

"She's weak. I don't understand why Aro wants her here. If she can't defend herself, why should she be allowed a place to stay?"

"She got to you easily enough the other day. And – "

Too late. Demetri blanked out and crumpled to the floor, devoid of any senses. Several seconds passed before I gave them back. He looked at me with narrowed eyes and slowly got up. That will teach him.

"Felix is a monster Alec. The only vampire who _might_ have a chance to defeat him would be the big Cullen boy."

I rolled my eyes. "This is stupid."

Demetri shrugged again. "Master Aro's orders. So will you be coming with us later?"

I didn't answer and he left me to brood.

_Why?_

_

* * *

_Apologies for not getting this out sooner. But hey, if I didn't carry around a notebook to write in and then transferred them to Word, chapters would take even longer since I can't always be on the computer and since ideas aren't always gonna come to me at those times!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed prying into Alec's mind! I know that this is probably not how Stephenie Meyer ever envisioned any of her characters in the Volturi (Jane especially), but seeing as that there was never any real character development and/or backstory that I ever found, I'm using my creativity. And I do apologize if my chapters seems short; I tend to try and keep them all to one event at a time (or something to that extent). And I swear, they look super long on paper, and my handwriting is TINY.

- Symphonic Aria


	6. Chapter Five

I. Am **ALIVE. **

I'm not going to make any excuses except for that I had a really hard time writing this. One, because every time I started writing something for this chapter, I thought it was really lame. And I still think this chapter is really lame. Two, because I went through one of my apathetic periods. I need something to motivate me to write, and I don't have anything. Ugh. Here's to me hoping that you'll think this chapter is some sort of...interesting. Or something.

I only own the things that aren't from the Twilight universe, namely Aria and her ability (for now.)

* * *

I heard sounds. I was conscious to the world again. I stayed curled up in bed for a few more minutes, enjoying the warmth of my comforter.

After I felt awake enough, I flipped the heavy blankets up and got out of my bed. I did my morning routine and got dressed. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I walked over to answer and looked up to the face of the black stone wall in front of me.

"Morning…Felix." I greeted him with a yawn.

He chuckled. "How cute."

"Huh? What?"

"Your…yawn. I know you're more human, but it's still fascinating. I'm – all of us – aren't typically exposed to humans for more than mealtimes, so it still feels new." He explained.

I rolled my eyes. "So what's up?"

"Master Aro has requested you have some combat training. He wants to see more clearly the limits of your physical abilities and how we can work around them. It will also be a chance for you to copy another ability."

"Who will be teaching me?"

"Mainly Demetri and me. Jane will be joining us today to allow you to copy her power."

I gulped. I had heard that Jane's power, contrary to Alec's, was to cause unimaginable pain not physically, but mentally. And I would have to experience that to use it.

"Don't worry about it." Felix said. He had heard me. "Demetri or I can call her off if she doesn't let up."

I scrunched up my nose in lingering uncertainty. He just laughed at me.

"I can't make any promises or guarantees, but it will be easier to work around your limits if we can do this."

I sighed. "I suppose…"

"Let's go."

Felix led me through the winding hallways of the castle. "Do you have any fighting experience?" He asked.

"You mean other than that little demonstration against Alec? Absolutely not." I replied sheepishly. "My father and I mainly just roamed the world. We never experienced much fighting. He more or less wanted my life to be a learning experience. We explored the arts, literature, that sort of thing."

"Ah. We're holed up here in Volterra a lot. Seeing as we've all lived through at least a few centuries, we definitely have that cultural background."

"Yes, I saw the library. You don't understand how excited I was when I saw all of those works!" I said with a smile.

Felix smiled back. "Oh, and I can't forget our march on Forks seventeen years ago." He added somewhat jokingly, although I heard a hint of tension in his voice at the end of that statement.

"Oh, of course." I replied. I had heard very few things about Forks and Cullen family. I only learned the things that my father had learned when I came out part vampire and part human. The Cullens were the only ones he had had known about to have experience with that kind of thing.

We came to the elevator. Felix let me in first and pressed a button with a bold letter 'B' marked on it – probably for Basement. All was quiet except for the whirring of the elevator as it descended deep underneath the castle.

I figured that Felix could sense the fear radiating off of me when he said, "I'm telling you, it's going to be fine. I don't quite understand why you're freaking out so much."

I wrinkled my nose again. "I've been told that Jane can make a person feel like they're burning from the inside out." I said softly.

Felix nodded slowly. "Yes, that's true. How long does it take for you to copy a power?"

"Right when I've experienced it. Now as for the original user, I can't say how long they'll end up torturing me…or whatever it is that they do."

The elevator dinged and jumped slightly to a stop. Felix let me out first. "Just go in straight through those doors." He said.

I followed his directions and walked at a fairly moderate peace. I pushed the doors open, revealing a large sparring room. It was completely made of marble with no training mats; there was no need for them after all. There were countless types of weaponry lined up against the walls, mainly for melee combat. It reminded me faintly of the library, although these artifacts could sometimes be much more dangerous. After all, books could be the sources of countless evils if one knew how to use them.

Demetri and Alec were busy with a fistfight. No weapons, just hands. They moved gracefully and swiftly in order, countering and dodging attacks as they saw fit. Very few times did I hear the sound of solid hitting solid.

As I continued looking around, I caught Jane standing against the opposite wall. She already had her pretty red eyes on focused on me and a devilish smile on her lips. Thankfully, there was no pain yet.

At that point, Alec had ceased fighting Demetri. He and Jane must have twin telepathy or something. It took Demetri a bit longer to notice but when he did, he gave me a small smile.

"You're awake."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." I replied with a sarcastic smile. Maybe a bit of witty humor would relax me a bit before my eventual faceoff with Jane. Well, it wasn't a real faceoff, but I was still terrified. I don't take pain well.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked, even though I probably already knew the answer to that one.

No one answered me.

"So you brought me here without a plan?" I muttered to Felix. "I could've gotten a few more minutes of sleep you giant ass."

Felix laughed his booming laugh. "'Giant ass?' That's a new one." I just growled at him.

Jane spoke up then. "We'll start with me."

I whipped my head around to face her. The terror was probably really evident in my eyes. I'm not as great with masking my emotions, a true vampires are.

"Let's see what you got." I said shakily.

Jane just flashed me a sickening, pearly white smile.

"Pain."

That was the last thing I remembered before I felt like I was burning alive on the inside. I imagine that I made quite a bloodcurdling scream. I was too focused on the internal fire to notice if I actually made any sound or not.

Then there was nothing. I opened my eyes and saw that I had fallen right to the floor, curled up into a ball on my side. I saw a fine, opaque mist creeping over the floor and over me. It was Alec. Jane was still focusing on me. I guess I hadn't been screaming, but I'd also guess that I looked like I was in pain.

I was now thoroughly confused. Didn't Alec like, hate me or something?

Either way, his more evil twin hadn't noticed the mist. I suppose she was too fixated on the pleasure of the thought that she was still inflicting pain within my body. Could she really not see that I looked like I was fine except for the position I had kept myself in? Felix and Demetri eventually stepped in to tell her to stop. Apparently she had because Alec had allowed me to feel again. I stood up slowly, shaking my head to really get my head back.

"You good?" Felix asked me.

"Yeah." I smiled slightly and got happy again. "Now who am I fighting first?" I asked as I moved to the center of the room.

Felix flexed his muscles and followed me.

"Me."

My jaw dropped. "But…but that's hardly fair! You're humongous and I'm tiny!" For emphasis I spread my arms on the word humongous and held my thumb and index finger about a quarter of an inch apart on tiny.

He just smirked. "You have powers on your side my dear. Use them."

I narrowed my eyes and scowled at him. "Fine by me."

We just stood there, staring each other down. Then he lunged for me.

I moved maybe a second too late – it was more of a don't-get-crushed-by-huge-vampire lunge to the right rather than a dodge. I got away from him though. Our "match" went on like that for a few minutes. I could never get a chance to unleash any powers on him though. He was too quick and had centuries of experience on me. I was thinking of using the same tactic I had used on Alec a few days ago, but it gets old after a while. I couldn't use my own power in conjunction with Jane's either. Over the years I had learned that the powers that required total focus like mine and hers couldn't be used at the same time.

Felix continued to grab at me as I continued to lunge every which way I could to avoid him. I looked him over while we "fought" and noticed that his eyes were a bright scarlet red. _'Great, he's just fed too.'_ I wondered how instant Jane's power was because it certainly happened to me pretty quickly.

When I was sure I had enough focus, I looked Felix dead in the eye. I didn't say anything because I was sure that I didn't need to say anything like Jane had. She just wanted to seem more threatening I think. It took about six seconds before Felix's face contorted into pain. I'd never noticed it before, but it seemed like I had an adjustment time for powers that I copied.

Just as Felix began to fall forward, I jumped back out of the way so he didn't land on me. He caught himself however and he didn't look like he was in pain. I had probably lost my focus when I jumped to dodge his fall. He had landed on one knee and was slightly bent over, his hand resting on his other knee. With a mocking smile he said, "Cheater."

I smirked. "You suggested using powers."

* * *

I know the characters seem pretty much OOC. But I envision them as acting different when not in the presence of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. That and Stephenie Meyer never really developed them, which makes them slightly easier to write.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have something planned for another fanfic, if I can get it planned out the way I want to. It will be a short one - only five chapters, so it shouldn't take that long.

- Symphonic Aria


End file.
